


（弓凛OOC）吸血鬼车

by qingnianyijue



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingnianyijue/pseuds/qingnianyijue
Summary: 第一次来这里发文！然后发的还是自己第一次写的车哈哈哈，这个是元旦送给AA的文！！也是之前跟AA一起脑洞出来的车，延续是AA未完的吸血鬼设定，但其实也并不算是吸血鬼……🤣🤣🤣是第一次写车的纪念性存稿，就只是完善了一下boi动机，要是大家能够喜欢就好了=͟͟͞͞(꒪ᗜ꒪ ‧̣̥̇)
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	（弓凛OOC）吸血鬼车

夜晚，是杀人越货最佳时机，也是男女欢爱的调情剂。  
在冬木市某家情侣酒店的套房中，凌乱的床铺，一男一女，可惜要是没有被刀钉死在墙上的一具男人的尸体，那这可真是个很好的做//爱氛围。  
该死…明明只是一时的恶趣味，才搭讪了一位人类男子。明明刚刚就准备找机会下手打晕他，结果没想到！Archer这家伙直接出现还杀了人。  
被Archer压在身下的凛内心尴尬的回想着。  
“Archer…我真的没有，你，你听我解释！”凛躺在床上看着一脸怒气的Archer，慌乱的解释道。  
“呵，是吗？那你这么慌乱干什么 ？”Archer掐着凛的下巴，使其转过头看着自己，“哦～是因为你没有成功，是我打•扰•了你的雅•兴？”Archer此时因为刚刚来到凛身边，看见凛被别的男人压倒在床的样子点燃了引火线。  
“我…我没有！我只是突然觉得怎么做有点……好玩…”凛用手把原本掐着自己下巴的手推开一边解释一边眼神游移的侧过头，不敢看着面前的Archer。  
“好玩？那么…你的做//爱对象，换成我也没有关系吧？”Archer说着，伸出手抓住凛的双手按在凛的头顶，低头凑近凛的耳边舔着耳廓，并且轻轻的呼了口气。  
“欸？不…我，这…这不太好吧？！”凛真的慌了，没想到因为自己一时的恶趣味，居然会发生这种事。  
凛此时红着脸，面对自己偷偷喜欢了这么久的人，实在是不知道该怎么办才好。于是眼神克制不住的往Archer身上移动，盯着衣领敞开后显露出的锁骨。偷偷咽了咽口水说：“不，其实我是想说…这…至少温柔点？”其实对于刚开始Archer的态度，凛还是有的后怕的。要是这男人控制不住，我岂不是要被摧残死？想想就有点可怕。  
“噗…”凛听到上方突然的笑声，接着被一把抱起，坐在了Archer的怀里。  
Archer一手环住凛的腰，一手抓住凛的手放在自己的胸口上，低声的说：“想要我温柔？那么…你自己来吧。”  
“这…可这也太羞耻了吧…”虽然是这么说着，凛的手却勾着Archer的衣领往下拉，扑拉…是几颗纽扣松开的声音。  
“这样啊～”Archer在凛腰部的手开始毛手毛脚起来，头凑近凛的脖颈轻吻着，接着又留下了一个又一个的烙印。看着凛逐渐变红的脸，以及红到充血的耳根，“可是我看你很有感觉啊。”  
“不…不是…我没有呜……”果然 就算是这个时候，凛还是这样。呵呵…真可爱啊～  
Archer的左手隔着衣物轻轻揉捏着凛的胸//部，右手顺着凛的腰线往下//身移去，探入双腿的嫩肉之间，冰凉触感使得凛下意识的夹住了Archer的手。  
“凛，别怕，毕竟说好了，我会很温柔的。”  
Archer轻咬了一下凛的耳垂，在耳边说着。  
下面的手轻轻按压着，然后缓慢的揉，时不时用手指刮着。  
原本在胸//部的手转向后腰解开凛连衣长裙的松紧带，把裙子往上掀。  
复古类的裙子真的好复杂，凛乱糟糟的想着，接着也配合着挺起身子，支撑起来把裙子脱下。  
Archer顺利脱下裙子后，就立马把凛压下，将唇附在她的唇上，舌头舔着，凛下意识的张开了嘴，让Archer的舌伸进去跟自己的舌交缠着，相互吸吮，口水相融。  
“嗯…哼…嗯～”  
凛双手环住Archer的脖颈，也逐渐配合着加深这个吻。微微睁开眼睛，虽然视野被泪水遮挡但她还是看见Archer认真的亲吻自己的时候，真的太性感了。  
“唔嗯～”  
Archer抬起头，看着面前呆愣的盯着自己的凛  
“在看什么？”  
边说左手边解开胸//衣的排扣，右手脱下小内。  
“做正经时候还这么不认真？”  
“不…不是…”  
凛终于回过神，但早已脱了个//精//光。  
“啊…”  
感受着一只大手真实揉捏着ru//头，以及湿热的舌不断的舔舐着另一边。  
下边也被手指在yin//道内部试探，先是浅浅的按着，然后轻轻的刮着，接着向里慢慢深入，不断开扩，内壁也受刺激不断产水像外流出。  
“呜呜，Archer…不要～”  
凛一时哪里受得了这么多的刺激，连忙推着还在轻咬自己ru//头的Archer  
“凛，都这个时候了可不能放弃哦”  
这么说着，Archer下面的手指又多加了一根，开始慢慢的伸缩，像是不断的凿掘，向前伸进。  
“啊啊啊～Archer”凛克制不住的叫着面前男人的名字。  
“凛，现在就受不了的话，后面的事可是会更受不了的哦。”  
Archer说着又追加了一个手指进去，一下子凛感觉下面的洞被堵的满满的。  
“呜呜呜，Archer，我…嗯嗯～”  
“呼～凛…”  
Archer看着凛情动的样子，手指逐渐加快速度，液水更是随着手指的抽动分泌的更快更多，沿着洞口与手指抽动时的缝隙不断流出，一下子床单上湿了一大片。  
“啊啊～A…Archer…我快要，啊哈…啊哈…呜嗯～啊哈…啊啊啊啊…”  
像是在不断中终于到达了顶峰，在不断抽出中的手指最后的一发力，戳碰到了什么东西一样，凛到达了高潮。  
脑袋里嗡嗡的一声，突然放空。身体因为一阵酥麻，失去了力气，双眼失去聚焦，就算是这样那蓝色的眼睛里还是Archer的身影。  
“凛很棒哦～”  
Archer抽出自己的手指，把自己身上的衣物褪去后将凛抱起身，坐在自己的腿上。  
“也只有凛才是我最想要的。”  
Archer右手拖起凛的Pi//Gu。  
其实Archer在看着凛满满因为前戏而逐渐情动的样子，早就按耐不住了。  
Archer看着面前满脸通红的凛，因为刚刚高潮过后泪眼朦胧的凛，Archer咽了咽口水。  
好性感，凛看着Archer上下滚动的喉结，鬼使神差的抓着Archer的肩膀咬了上去，因为扑上去的动作过猛，凛的尖牙划破了表皮，舌头一舔。  
“嘶…”微小的刺头感像是调情剂，暗示催促着自己的动作一般。  
Archer左手扶着自己的Yin//茎，放开自己拖着凛PI//Gu的右手，对着洞口顶了进去。  
“额唔……”  
突然被巨大的物体插入的感觉并不好受，再加上什么东西破开的感觉也很不好受，真的…好疼。  
突然的疼痛感使得凛下意识的加大了咬着Archer喉结的力度，这一时之间让对方都不好受。凛轻微颤抖着身子，小小的呜咽着，当然，自己的身体也不断适应着，内壁不断蠕动，吞咽，包含着这支外来之物。  
“呃…嗯…”  
Archer也在忍受着这巨大的刺激，他知道接下来不能太急，在凛还并没有真的沉入性欲之前，他必须要克制着。  
于是他抓着凛的腰，轻微的动了动自己的胯部，在里面研磨着Yi//道内壁，顶弄着内壁上的敏//感//点，小心的抽动。  
“啊…”  
因为敏//感//点的顶弄，凛终于松开咬着喉结的嘴，趴在Archer的胸口喘着。  
“呵呵…”Archer伸出手抬起凛的下巴，再次将唇附了上去，只是没有深入亲吻，而是吮吸着双唇，不断舔舐，像小孩子吃自己心爱的甜品，安慰着凛放轻松身子。  
Archer保持这样持续了一会，感觉抱着的凛已经适应，并且时不时发出舒服的应答声。  
“凛，你想要吗？”  
Archer加深了研磨力度，胯部向前带动的力量使YI//茎往更深的地方查探着。  
“我…我…嗯哼…呜～想要～”  
习惯之后，凛也确切的感受到了自己内部含着什么令自己感到了震耸。可是…凛体会着那物的蓬勃的肌肉感，以及自己确实是想的，是渴望着的。  
但其实，主要是因为，是他吧。  
Archer得到回答之后，抓着凛的腰，用力的顶着。  
“啊啊啊啊～”  
在凛欢悦的叫//Chung//声中，Archer终于释放了自己的欲望，拖着，抓着面前的少女跟自己一起沉沦。  
“嗯嗯嗯～啊哈…啊哈…”  
凛也是高兴着的，能跟相爱的人一起结合，之后也将会永远在一起。  
“凛…凛…”  
Archer不断说着心爱的人的名字，喘息着。然后低头跟凛一起相拥，唇齿纠缠。  
一起倒在床上，Archer起身抬起凛的腿，将其分的更开。  
在最后猛烈的抽插后，他们十指相扣，终于迎来了高潮。  
终于结束了，凛呆呆的看着面前喘气的Archer，感受着腹部里Jing//液的流淌，主动起身轻轻吻一下Archer的唇。  
“怎么？还想要？”  
Archer抓着凛的手腕，轻吻着手臂，抬眼看着凛，说。  
“嗯…”意外变得坦直的凛不加掩饰的说出自己的想法，“反正今天还很长，我们也有的是时间。”  
“呵呵，是啊…”  
Archer再次将凛压下身。  
“我会一直陪你做，直到你厌倦为止。”


End file.
